emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2322 (11th February 1998)
Plot Chris tells Kelly that she is needed at Oakwell Hall today for the press launch of the activity centre. Kim refuses to let her go though. She also tells Chris that she and Steve will be away tonight. Kelly thinks that this will give her and Chris an opportunity to talk. Butch bursts in on Mandy and Paddy. She sends him away so that she can be alone with Paddy, but then Betty arrives. She has brought Paddy's post. She finds his bleeper and missing sock for him. Tara and Chris look over the assault course. They await the press. Biff has got a trial job as Eric's new delivery driver. Kathy has bought a reading book for Sam. Mandy and Lisa tidy up Mandy's flat. Mandy finds some pickled bits of animals in a box. Kelly calls round and waves a white flag. She desperately needs to talk to Mandy. Outhwaite has decided to sell some furniture to Eric, but Eric is smart and tells him that he is not really interested anymore. He knows that Outhwaite is desperate. Tony's friends have not yet turned up to do the assault course. Chris reminds him that if he fails, he loses his house. Sam has helped Kathy with some shopping and she rewards him with an invitation to dinner tonight. He is so excited. Kelly's problem is that she is starting to like Chris. Tony shows the press pack around the assault course. His friends eventually turn up. Kelly creeps to Vic. She seems to be about to tell him her news, but Betty walks in. Outhwaite tries to give Paddy some money, but he refuses to take it and is really disappointed when he sees Eric and Sam taking some furniture out of the house. Paddy tries to persuade Outhwaite not to sell his belongings to Eric, but he is adamant. Biff tells Kim about Steve's deal with Alex. She knows nothing about it. It seems that the press launch was not a success. Tony remains optimistic. Lyn notices that Eric has bought her grandad's clock. Kathy is determined to give Sam a good meal. Sam is choosing what to wear. Roy asks Kelly for a date tonight, but she refuses. Butch is jealous when he hears about Sam's date with Kathy. Sam is even wearing aftershave. The delivery service is going well from the wine bar. Heather and Lyn arrive and accuse Eric of swindling Outhwaite. Sam arrives at Kathy's. He has brought Kathy some flowers and Alice some sweets. Roy comes looking for Kelly at the post office. Chris has chilled champagne for his date with Kelly. Biff delivers their meal. Kathy tries to encourage Sam to read with Alice. Kelly tells Chris that she is pregnant. He doesn't seem to realise that she is telling him that it is his child. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Kim Tate - Claire King *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Mark Caygill - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Alfie Cryer - Anthony Watson Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes